


I Want To Marry You

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Eighth Year, Headmaster Severus Snape, Jealous Severus Snape, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Severus has been avoiding Harry. Harry makes him jealous to finally get him to talk.





	I Want To Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> For magicalthings birthday.Happy birthday hun! I hope you have a fabulous day! <3 I hope you like this and aren’t too mad I did this even though you told me not too. I’m sorry it’s not as long as you like but you’ll get a long one later on *hugs* <3<3
> 
> For the prompt: Headmaster Snape, eighth year harry, they are together but Harry worries that Severus is drifting from him, Ginny Harry's friend tells him to show Severus what he has, in other words a jealous possessive Severus. Harry doesn't go off with anyone but whilst with Severus those who flirted and asked Harry out but Harry always said no and wasn't interested, but taking Ginny's advice he lets Severus see others flirting with them and instead of letting Severus see him turning them down he plays along, drawing out the jealous and possessive Severus, Severus showing Harry in public just who he belongs to. (Okay I kind of forgot the whole public thing... I hope you don’t mind!)

It was another cold winter’s day at Hogwarts and Harry watched the dark figure walk through the snow to the forest. Harry hadn’t spoken to his lover his weeks, he’d barely seen him and despite Harry’s friends telling him that it was normal and it would work out he knew better. He knew Severus, and Harry was certain that the older man was avoiding him because he didn’t want to hurt Harry by breaking up with him. 

Harry sighed and watched as his breath fogged the glass shielding Severus from view. A warm body stood next to him and Harry glanced down smiling at Ginny as she peered through the window, “Still haven’t spoken to him?”

“He won’t see me.”

“Don’t forget he’s got to be careful, the Board of Governors can’t find out he’s in a relationship with a student.”

“I’m of age and he doesn’t teach me.”

Ginny nodded, “No, but he’s the Headmaster. You’re staying over the break right?”

“Isn’t everyone?” Harry snorted, this year there was going to be another Yule Ball and all the students, including first to third years who weren’t allowed to attend, were staying at Hogwarts over the break. 

“Course, no where hotter” Ginny paused, and when Harry looked pointedly out the window to the snow covered grounds she winked, “Muggle expression.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Dean.”

“Yes, but it’s such a-”

“Don’t say it. Please, don’t say anything about Dean and sex because when Ron asks I won’t be lying when I say I don’t know.” 

Ginny laughed delightedly and said wickedly “Of course, I shan’t tell you about the hot sex marathon we had in the prefects bathroom last night then.”

“Oh! Ginny! For fucks sake that’s disgusting. I’m so glad I don’t use that bathroom.”

“No, Sevvie has his own doesn’t he?”

Harry groaned, “Ha bloody ha, and don’t call him Sevvie.”

“He doesn’t like it?”

“Dunno, but I’m not going to lose my balls asking.”

She grinned wickedly at him, “No I expect he quite likes them.”

With a laugh Harry said, “Did you come here for a reason?”

“Ah yes. I have an idea on how you can get Sevvie to talk to you.”

Harry eyed her warily. “What?”

***

Over the course of the following week Harry spent a great deal of time thinking about Ginny’s proposal. “Make Sevvie jealous” she’d said, “Flirt with men, let him see what he’s missing.”

It sounded like a good idea and one that was sure to work but part of Harry was scared. Scared that Severus wouldn’t get angry, wouldn’t get jealous and would let Harry flirt and leave with another man, not that Harry would do anything, he only wanted Severus, Harry missed him but when the man was avoiding him like he had Dragon Pox Harry didn’t know what he could do.

So, on the night of the Yule Ball Harry dressed in his best dress robes, black and tailored with an emerald green trim, and he went down to the Great Hall with his friends. Ginny and Hermione were both wearing dresses instead of robes and Ron’s didn’t have lace. Though the way he constantly checked his cuffs made Harry sure that Ron was still haunted by the Triwizard Tournament Yule Ball.

Dean, Neville, Harry, Ginny and Ron got into a discussion about Quidditch during dinner and Hermione just sat back quietly, for once, and let them chatter but as soon as the music started she dragged Ron up. “Come on, we’re dancing.”

“Wha-”

“I let you talk about Quidditch all through dinner. Now you dance with me.” Hermione grinned and pulled Ron towards the dancefloor, Ron turned back and Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the expression of terror on his face.

Ginny and Dean quickly followed and Neville smiled at Harry before heading over to where Luna was sitting by herself, Harry watched as Neville sat by her letting Luna’s hands wave about his head. 

With a sad smile Harry looked towards Severus who was sitting at the teacher’s table between McGonagall and Flitwick, his dark gaze resting on Harry who quickly looked away.

“Hello Harry.” 

“Justin,” Harry smiled pleasantly. “How are you?”

“Good, great in fact.” Justin shifted on his feet. 

“Would you like to sit down?”

“No, no, I’d like to ask you to dance.”

Harry waited patiently, grinning when Justin took a step away, “I’m waiting for you to ask me, Justin.”

“Oh, right. Of course,” Justin held out his hand and asked “Would you like to dance, Harry?”

Sliding his hand into Justin’s Harry smiled seductively, “I’d love to.” He let Justin lead them out onto the dancefloor, Harry glanced at Severus and looked away as soon as he caught Severus’ dark glare. 

“I never thought you’d dance with me.” Justin admitted as he put his hands on Harry’s shoulders. With a smile Harry put his hands on Justin’s waist and pulled the other boy close until there was barely an inch between their bodies.

“Why? You’re a good man Justin.”

“Thanks. But we’ve had our differences over the years and we’ve never really been friends.”

“Would you like that Justin? To be friends with me?”

Justin flushed and he tilted his head, leaning in, “I’d like more than that, Harry.”

Panicking Harry didn’t want to kiss Justin but he didn’t want to push him away either, he was saved by a hand clamping down on his shoulder and Severus whispered harshly “Come with me Potter.”

“Sorry-” Harry barely managed to get out before Severus dragged him from the Great Hall. He caught sight of Ginny giving him the thumbs up from the corner and Hermione holding Ron back before the doors closed and Harry was stumbling along next to Severus’ long strides as the older man guided him through the halls. 

They reached the gargoyle and Severus hissed the password and pushed Harry up the stairs, through the Headmaster’s office and into his private rooms where he flung Harry away from him. Harry rubbed at his shoulder, sure that it was bruised from Severus’ fierce grip. “What the hell!?”

“What did you think you were doing, dancing with that boy?”

“Oh you noticed did you?”

“Of course I noticed,” Severus spat. “He was all over you.”

“We were dancing! And what does it matter to you?”

Severus whirled around and pinned Harry to the spot with his glare, “You are mine!”

“Really?” Harry mocked, “You’ve ignored me for weeks I assumed you were breaking up with me, without actually telling me.”

Harry gulped as Severus stalked across the floor, pushing Harry into the wall and attacking his mouth. Their teeth clacked and saliva made their lips and mouths wet and slick as Harry reached up and grabbed Severus’ hair as he tried to climb up Severus’ body. Severus pulled away, panting in Harry’s face as he looked down and ripped Harry’s dress robes, silencing Harry’s protest with his mouth.

A hand gripped Harry’s arse cheek harshly and Harry rutted his hard, naked, cock against Severus’ clothed thigh, while biting and licking into his mouth. He let out a loud whine when a slick finger rubbed against his hole, and Harry pushed back against it clenching as Severus slid one, then two fingers inside.

A few seconds later Harry had both his legs around Severus’ waist, a hard cock resting against his slick and stretched entrance and he was clinging to Severus’ shoulders. “Fuck me, Sev’rus- please. Fuck me.”

With a growl Severus thrust inside Harry and began pounding until he came inside Harry, hot and wet, a strong hand gripped Harry’s cock and pumped him until Harry came all over Severus’ hand and his own stomach. Harry watched as Severus lifted his hand and licked his fingers clean of Harry’s come and they sank slowly to the floor. 

Harry’s hands immediately moved to Severus’ robes and he began to unbutton them when Severus moved away. “Severus?”

When the other man said nothing, simply moving to the window and looking out, Harry stood and gathered his tattered robes, pulling them on. He made it to the door before turning and saying, “I don’t understand.”

“You are eighteen years old Potter.”

“You used to call me Harry, and that never used to matter.”

Severus turned his head to look at Harry and he looked so sad that Harry moved away from the door, “Severus, talk to me.”

“I want to marry you. But you are so young, you will, in time, come to resent me. For holding you back, for holing you up in this castle, for-”

“Nothing.” Harry moved close enough to wrap his arms around Severus’ waist, and rest his head on his back. “You won’t hold me back, I’ll do what I want to do. I don’t know what that is yet, and Hogwarts is my home. I’ll always want to come here, I think, for as long as she’ll have me, as you’ll have me.”

Severus turned in Harry’s arms, “I am a broken man.”

“So am I. But I love you, and you love me, and yes.”

“Yes? Yes what?”

Harry leaned up and kissed Severus gently, “Yes, I’ll marry you. When you ask me properly, on one knee and with a ring.”

It got cold when Severus moved away and Harry pulled his torn robes around him fighting the chill of the room and of Severus leaving him again. Harry sunk onto the bed watching as Severus made his way into his office, it was a few moments later when he stepped back into the room.

He moved to stand before Harry, kissing him before he sunk to his knees, “I can’t do one knee. After effects of the Cruciatus Curse, so I hope two knees will suffice.” Severus smiled tentatively and opened his hand, there in the middle of his yellow, potion’s stained palm was a plain silver band. “Marry me, Harry Potter, and make me incandescently happy.”

“Yes, of course. Always.” Harry tugged Severus closer and just held him for a few moments, until he pulled back and let Severus place the band on his finger. “I love you Severus Snape.”

“And I you.”

Harry fell back onto the bed and opened his arms and legs, “Come on, lover. Fuck me like a husband.”

“I’m not your husband yet Harry.” Severus quickly shed his robes and pushed Harry’s ones open, “I’ll fuck you like a husband when I am. For now, I’ll kiss and lick every inch of your skin until you’re begging for my cock. How does that sound?”

“Sounds like you need to stop talking and do something else with that wicked, wicked mouth of yours.” Harry grinned, moaning as Severus’ mouth pressed a sucking kiss to his neck and Harry reached up to cradle Severus’ head in his hand letting his neck arch and press himself closer to Severus’ mouth. 

Silently he thanked Ginny, and her devious idea, because it got him back into Severus’ arms forever, Harry lifted his left hand and looked at the ring, a smile blooming over his face when Severus linked their fingers together and moved to kiss Harry again.

“Fuck, Severus, I love you. So, so much.”

“I love you too, Harry.” Severus said soberly, “Always.”


End file.
